


Elliot/Olivia Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Elliot/Olivia from Law and Order: SVU.Warnings: infidelity





	1. Don't Want to Fall

He tries not to fall -- but it's so hard.  
  
He goes home and tries to spend time with Kathy and the kids, and it goes all right for a little while. But eventually, the kids go to bed... and Kathy asks him about his day.  
  
And that's when he can't find the words.  
  
He tells her what he thinks she wants to hear. He did his job, got a few more predators off the streets. He doesn't -- _can't_ \-- tell her the details. But for her sake, he pretends that he's all right, and never lets her see that he's more stressed out, more unsettled, here than anywhere else.  
  
It's always the next day at work, with his partner, that he feels the most comfortable and at ease.  
  
Olivia understands.  
  
He doesn't have to tell her how it makes him feel to discover the violated body of another child -- to lose a case against a predator on a technicality.  
  
She doesn't ask -- because she already knows.  
  
Neither of them mean for it to happen; it's just sort of a natural progression. He can't open up to Kathy. She can't involve herself with anyone else.  
  
But the two of them -- they're _already_ involved.  
  
It's too late to try not to fall.  
  
They're already at the bottom, together.


	2. All I Have

She hesitates when she sees him in the bunk room, frowning as she realizes that they have no case at the moment -- no reason for him to stay here all night.  
  
"Elliot?" Her voice is cautious, hesitant. "Is everything all right?"  
  
He is quiet for a moment as he turns to face her, his expression betraying nothing. When at last he speaks, his voice is flat and matter-of-fact, only the slightest tremor revealing his emotions.  
  
"Kathy took the kids and went to her mother's. I just... see no point in going home."  
  
He turns his back again, unwilling to see her pity in her eyes as he prepares the narrow bed for the restless night he's about to spend alone.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
He startles at the feeling of a light hand on his shoulder, and turns around with a puzzled frown.  
  
"I'll stay with you," she offers softly, and he sees something more behind the hesitation in her eyes. She shrugs, pretty eyes averted self-consciously as she adds, "No reason for you to spend the night alone."  
  
He hesitates, torn between his loyalty to the woman who's just abandoned him, and the need for comfort he'd love to deny.  
  
In the end, he surrenders, gratefully accepting the embrace of his partner in the place of his wife. He's lost everything, and in that moment... she's all he has.


End file.
